The Newest Happiest Country
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Denmark moved down to 2nd place and a certain Norwegian became the NEW happiest country for the 3rd time running! Little did Norway know that he would suffer one "consequence". Sequel to "The Happiest Country on Earth". DenmarkXNorway/DenNor.


**Eugene: **OMG! I can't believe I didn't start this sooner than I thought…. TT TT *random rain cloud on head* *opens up pink starry umbrella*

**Denmark: **Huh? Whaddya talking about? O.o

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention; a couple weeks ago before Christmas, there was a _new_ update on the happiest country in the world (luckily I got the article, otherwise, this wouldn't have happened). *turns to Denmark* And sorry 'bout this dude, but…. The results of it and the story itself ain't gonna be that pretty.. Well~ for the new winner probably.

**Denmark: **Is it still me~? *smirks*

**Eugene: ***gulps* You'll find out.. and 1 last thing: this is also a sequel of "The Happiest Country on Earth", the one-shot I done about 2 months ago. ONWARD WITH THE SEQUEL! THE NEWEST HAPPIEST COUNTRY! (WARNING: SLIGHT IMAGE OF RAPE)

"HEY NORGE! I GOT THE PAPER!" A familiar voice boomed in the living room of the Nordics (ok, technically, they still got their own houses in their lands but they also share 1 big house together so they won't be all alone).

"Give it to me, Denmark..." Norway commanded, making a "Give it here or else" gesture at Denmark's direction.

"Aww~ sorry, Norge, but if you want it, you'll have to find a way to get it from me~" Denmark said, teasing the Norwegian boy. Norway narrowed his soulless-looking blue eyes at this. Nevertheless, he muttered a few words in Norwegian before the newspaper suddenly hovered by itself and went to Norway. It wasn't magic, however, it's just one of Norway's trolls getting the newspaper from Denmark.

"HEY!" Came Denmark shouting. Norway replied with nothing but a silent raspberry before he started reading.

"….new results for 'The Happiest Country on Earth'?" He muttered as he read the title of one of the latest articles for today (as it was Tuesday. December. 13, 2011). He scanned the results from top to bottom and found the following rankings:

**5) Sweden**

**High levels of political participation and social equality combine with environmental protection and 123 mobile phones per 100 people to create a tech-savvy socialist paradise. **"MOI, MOI! SU-SAN, YOU'RE THE FIFTH HAPPIEST COUNTRY!" Finland's voice suddenly rang out (he was peering at the newspaper behind Norway because he was bored). Sweden looked up from his book to reply with "So I 'm…" before turning back to the page he left off.

**4) New Zealand**

**New Zealand ranks no. 2 in governance, education and personal freedom. No country ranks higher in tolerance for immigrants. (Image of artist Grand Hughes, Napier, N.Z.). 3) Australia**

**Australia has moved up from fifth place in 2009, the result of excellent education, an efficient government bureaucracy and booming trade in natural resources.**

**2) Denmark**

**Denmark is no. 2 for the third year. The tiny country ranks first in entrepreneurship and opportunity, based on high levels of social equality, high connectivity and the world's lowest start-up costs. **"WHAT~? SINCE WHEN DID I DROP INTO SECOND PLACE!" Denmark yelled out in shock as he heard the very words come out from Norway's lips. He ran over to the couch Norway was sitting on and grabbed the newspaper before screaming at it. Then he stomped over to him room, the paper fluttering down to the floor, revealing the new happiest country.

**1) Norway**

**For the third year, Norway ranked no. 1. With per capita GDP of $54,000 it is among the richest in the world and ranks first in social capital and second in safety and security. **

Yes, you heard me. Norway became the _newest_ happiest country in the world now. Not Denmark. _Norway_.

Sometime later on the same day, there was a world meeting and believe me, the other countries were also shocked at the fact that Norway was ranked number 1 for the third time running. By the time it was over, Norway suddenly felt two hands grabbing his waist and leading him to a dark room.

"Well, well… if it isn't 'The Happiest Country'." A sneering voice said. To Norway, it sounded like the voice belonged to either Prussia or Denmark.

At one point, he was suddenly pinned down to the floor with his hands trapped. Then he felt pain. Killing pain. A_rousing_ killing pain….?

"Ngh… what are you planning to do with- _a-ah_!" He felt it, that same tinge of pain again that's too hard to resist. He ended up cursing in Norwegian at one point. This kept going on and on…

Then Norway blacked out.

Sometime later, he finally got out of that dark room, his hair messed up (except for his cross hairclip not falling off and his independent curl not damaged) and his clothes tilting to the side to reveal porcelain skin marked with, get this, hickeys. Norway glared at the person next to him.

"Denmark, you idiot, what were you thinking?" He snapped at the smirking Dane, who wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Heh, didn't you notice, Norge? You can't be the Happiest Country without me! The King of the freakin' North!" Was all Denmark said.

Come to think of it, Norway thought. When it comes to him and himself only… he felt emotionless. With Denmark, however, he was usually annoyed at him… _yet he was happy._ Happy, less isolated, more noticed… maybe even loved? Whatever that was, maybe that was why he ended up winning for the third year in the first place.

"Then why the sex?" He then remembered, mentioning it dryly.

"Well, duh! Because since _I _used to be the Happiest Country, the nerve of it better be passed on from generation to generation~" Denmark answered smugly, pulling Norway closer to his chest, as if he was about to kiss him.

That didn't work, obviously, because Norway just smack Denmark upside on his head before walking away, muttering. Denmark just followed, knowing that in heart, he probably enjoys it…


End file.
